


Morning's Delight

by Rkarena59



Category: Frizzies: Franco Baldwin and Elizabeth Webber General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkarena59/pseuds/Rkarena59
Summary: Franco's glad to be home from New York





	Morning's Delight

Franco awoke to the heady scent of cinnamon and peaches. Elizabeth had snuggled down into his shoulder and her hair fell forward across his chest. He laid there and just breathed her in. He still couldn’t believe his luck that Elizabeth had forgiven him for his past transgressions and now was in love with him. Finally, something was going his way. He reached and carefully tangled his fingers into some of the fine strands the covered his chest. The combination of sweet and spicy scents fit Elizabeth to a tee. He had admired her feistiness the day he had revealed himself to everyone. She, out of everyone, had met his comments with her own brand of snark. Then he had seen her with her boys. Her strength and sweetness had touched that corner in his heart that longed for a partner who was that devoted to her loved ones. Liz shifted a little bit and Franco wrapped his arm around her.

He continued to toy with the strands, forming them into delicate ringlets. Franco remembered the first time Elizabeth confessed to liking him. It had filled him with such joy. He had trapped her in the hospital elevator, intent on making her understand how hurt he was at overhearing she wanted to avoid him and had found out that it was just the opposite. Then she had covered for him when they left the elevator, it had been the start. It seemed like ages ago and now he held her soft supple body close to his heart. Just feeling her breath on his skin sent shivers through his body. This was where he was the happiest. Lying in bed, holding her close, he never wanted to let her go.

Liz awoke to Franco’s strong arm around her. She felt the lightest touch as he played with her hair. He liked to do that and as always. it sent tingles through her. She remembered all the time she had wasted holding him at arm’s length because of his past, not willing to admit that he was nothing like his past self. Thankfully, Franco had continued to pursue her. She had to admit he was tenacious but it was one of his quirks she delighted in. Even when she had wanted to keep away from him, his quick repartee and snark had still brought an involuntary smile to her face. It had shocked her when Jake said Franco made her happy and she realized that he did. Now she wanted nothing more than to bask in his love. He made her feel cherished and safe. She moved ever so slightly and kissed his chest. 

Franco stopped as he realized that Elizabeth was awake and he looked down to see her beautiful smoky eyes peering up at him. “Hi, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Liz smiled. “You can wake me like that all you want but you know it’s a little unfair.”

Franco was puzzled. “Unfair?”

“Yes,” she chuckled. “You get to play with my hair, but now I can’t play with yours.“

“Hey, don’t blame me.” Franco smiled. “Diane insisted that I had to cut the long hair in order to appear less like a starving artist and more like a man in control of his life. Besides, we’re headed into the hotter summer months, but since you seem to like it long, I’ll definitely grow it back for you. I’ll give you anything, remember?”

“Hmm, I remember. Do you think you could give me something right now?” she began nibbling on his chin.

Franco raised one of his eyebrows and grinned. “Anything. You just have to ask.”

Liz moved her left leg, sliding it up and down his, as her hand slipped down his chest. It disappeared beneath the sheet and began to entice a response. “You, can I have you?”

He responded by capturing her lips in a long kiss and then his lips traveled to her neck. He was afire with a hunger for all of her and he gave little nips to her throat and breast. It wasn’t long before his lips traveled down her exquisite body. He let her know just how well he had learned her body in the time they had been together. Franco had discovered that Elizabeth was ticklish in certain parts and one of his favorites was her belly button. He quickly found it and began playing with his tongue and breath. As expected, Elizabeth let out a little chuckle and tried to move away but Franco held firmly to her hips not letting her move. With one last flick of his tongue, he moved down farther and found her sweet spot. Soon Elizabeth was sighing and clutching the sheets. As the sighs turned to moaning, Franco found himself getting harder and harder. “Say it again. Say you want me,”

“God Franco! Please, I want you Please!” Elizabeth said breathily.

Franco entered her eagerly. This was what he loved, giving Elizabeth whatever she desired. 

Liz pulled him close, giving him all of herself and he was giving himself to her. Time seemed to suspend. Two bodies becoming one like two suns colliding and exploding in a shower of energy. Both Franco and Elizabeth screamed in joy and then collapsed on the bed. 

Franco turned on his side and smiled at Elizabeth. Her eyes sparkled with fire and he leaned over and kissed her again. “Anything. You can have anything. Always and forever. I love you.”

Liz ran her thumb over his lips. “I love you, too.”

Daylight flooded into the room and there was a knock on her bedroom door. 

“Mom, are you alright? We thought we heard a scream?” said Cameron through the door.

Franco laughed as Elizabeth turned three shades of red. 

She playfully slapped him, sat up, and answered. “I’m fine, Cam. It was just a bad dream.”

Franco grabbed his heart. “You wound me. Here I thought you were enjoying yourself.”

Liz glared at him and then said. “Cam, tell your brothers I’ll be down to fix breakfast shortly.”

“Hmm, breakfast sound good. Of course, I already had peaches and cinnamon, but I kind of feel like seconds.” Franco grinned.

Liz laughed and hit him with a pillow. “You’re going to have to wait. But maybe you can have more later tonight.”

He pulled her back down into his arms. ”Okay but I’m going to need just a little something to tide me over.” 

Liz closed her eyes and savored his kiss and the promise it entailed.


End file.
